


Therapy

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: you're the live in therapist for the skelebros in Horrortale, after they reach the surface. Here is a moment in your life.





	Therapy

It was always a gamble of how he would be when he came home.

Tonight was one of the rough nights. He hadn’t gotten anything on the hunt tonight, not even a rabbit or squirrel, and that always left his mood sour.

Papyrus was elated anyway, since out of the two of them, he’d adjusted best to surface life. “BROTHER! WE WERE WAITING ON YOU. DINNER IS READY AND WE HAVE TRIED A NEW VEGETABLE TONIGHT.”

Sans’ head flips up so fast his hood falls back, showing that nasty wound on his head. The confusion in his one eyelight is heartbreaking, but you see him slowly remembering that his ‘failure’ didn’t mean his brother went hungry anymore. Good. You wouldn’t have to get in a FIGHT with him tonight.

Papyrus picked you up from your seat on the second-hand sofa and cuddled you happily, “THE HUMAN HAS HELPED ME WITH SO MUCH! SHE EVEN MANAGED TO STEADY MY HANDS TODAY.”

You chuckle softly and nuzzle into Pap’s shoulder padding. He was such a joy to work with. You’d been assigned as the live-in therapist for these two after Barrierfall and the subsequent need for re-socialization therapy for the survivors.

Papyrus was your simplest job most of the time. He just needed gentle guiding and reminders, plus some memory help since he’d apparently suffered multiple concussions before coming to the surface. He was a sweetheart, despite his odd fixation on feeding all the humans he met. It was down to a relatively harmless level, just inviting everyone to the closest meal and respectfully accepting their declines. Good progress from him physically picking up anyone he invited whether they said yes or no.

Sans was another matter entirely.

More than once you’d woken up to your proximity alarm (a necessity when working with monsters) blaring and Sans standing over you with a massive thighbone ready to smash your head.

It was very hard, at first, to get through to him. Aliza had helped, though it was clear she wanted nothing to do with Sans if she could help it.

But now….

You were set down at your place at the dining table (thrift stores were heaven when homing monsters, especially for you, who got the worst cases). Papyrus put the rattlesnake meat on the plates along with the fried eggplant (both from the store! thank heaven), and sat down himself.

Sans stared at the table for a long moment before sitting down, skittish. His memory issues and complete lack of trust in others really didn’t ease much, even after six months of living together. The memory gaps would probably always bother him, but the trust….you were focusing on that as well as quelling his paranoia and temper.

He caught you looking, seemed surprised, then cleared his ‘throat’ a bit, “So, ah….you almost done with that thing you work on?” Sans wasn’t much for conversation, usually, but he’d started trying more lately.

“I am, actually. Thank you for asking, Sans.” You beamed. It genuinely pleased you when he made small steps like this.

“uh….welcome,” He faded off, looking to Papyrus. The big skelly was too busy enjoying his food, delighted at his own (and your) work ending up so tasty.

There was a softness to his face now, as Sans looked at his brother. You treasured these moments, probably more than was professionally advisable.

He sighed and started eating as well, as did you.

Little steps….that’s all they needed.


End file.
